Red Dress
by Gloxinia
Summary: She saved him from death, that had to be a sign. He was now a slave, but he still had a chance as long as he was alive. If she gave him the chance to live then she still had the heart she claimed she had lost. Maybe, while he saved the people from Lokar's grip, he could save the girl he loved. But how do you save somehow who doesn't want to be saved? Who is afraid. Full sum inside.
1. Black Corset

**For Story  
**

**Summary:** She saved him from death, that had to be a sign. Sure, he was now a slave, but he still had a chance as long as he was alive. That wasn't the point. If she gave him the chance to live then she still has the heart she claimed she had lost. Maybe, while he saved the people from Lokar's grip, he could save the girl he would always love. Maybe she could find the same path she had strayed from so long ago. But how do you save somehow who doesn't want to be saved? Who is to afraid to be saved.

**Notes:** My stories Demon and Same Path are connected to this story. Demon is the prologue to this story and Same Path is in between these two. It can be read alone, mind you.

**Rating: **T (mostly for safety, see warnings below for more info.)

**Warnings:** Spoilers; mild language; blood, slavery (and we know what comes with that, though I will try to avoid as much gore and violence without ruining the plot.)

**Characters:** Maya; Ky; Lokar; Boomer; Zair; members of all teams, Battacor, Radikor, Imperiaz; Connor; Boaddai; OC's

**Genre: **Romance, friendship, action/adventure, suspense, a little angst

**Disclaimer:** The cover for this fanfic does not belong to me, obviously. It's part of the show. I will only say this once throughout the story (unless I get paranoid); I do NOT own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu and I never will. This story is purely fanmade and nothing, but the occasional OC, belongs to me.

* * *

**For Chapter  
**

**Words: **1293

* * *

One by one, maids knelt down as their princess walked down the cold, stone hallway. She was walking quickly, causing her black laced dress to swoosh around her tanned ankles. Her head was held high and her purple eyes twinkled when she finally reached the steel door that was in between the throne room and herself. With one last thick sigh, she signalled for the masked soldier to open up the only colourful room, other than her own chambers, in the entire castle.

Ignoring the awestruck mumbles, she continued her speedy travelling down the red carpet. The boys, who were forced on their knees by guards, looked up at her beneath their bruises and gulped as the black hem of her dress skimmed one of their arms. She knelt right in front of the boys. "Grandfather, I apologize for being late. I had important matters to attend to with the Americans and the meeting lasted longer than expected," she apologized.

A deep voice was cleared before he said, "it is fine, granddaughter. Rise and take a seat next to me." The bluette stood up and after walking up a few carpeted steps, sat down on a replica of the bigger throne next to her. As soon as she did, the grey man next to her stood up. "We are here to send judgement on these man: Boaddai, Connor Stax, Ky Stax and Boomer," he said while motioning to the four men in front of him. "Their crimes are punishable by death, my subjects. Their offence is simple but horrid! Before I tell you what they have done, remember that they showed no mercy as they tried to destroy our empire. They showed no mercy as they took advantage of your princess! My subjects, these four men appear to be just like you; they claim they want peace and freedom. What have I not done to achieve this and thus, your loyalty? These four men were on trial many years passed and we gave them another chance. Fortunately, my granddaughter learned of their plains before they could ruin all we have worked for.

(**A/N**: For those who don't know, when there isn't a finishing quotation but there is more dialogue in another paragraph that does happen to start with a quotation mark than it is the same speaker. It just helps break up the big paragraphs)

"These four men are charged for treason against the kingdom and for abusing our princess, both emotionally and physically. The very princess who has taken the personal role on to take care of you all, through sickness and health. The very princess who we have to thank for creating this wonderful world we have come to love. They showed no guilt as they raped and beat her, but she continued to remain strong. Do as you like in your voting. I will not control your decisions. I simply ask for the justice to be served and I need your help, my friends. Remember the horror you felt as you heard these stories," he finished.

"He's lying, don't you understand? Lokar is lying to all! Your so called 'Savior' is just a manipulating liar. We never touched Maya," Ky yelled. He tried to get up, but the guards rushed down the steps and pushed him back to his knees before returning to their spot next to the three thrones.

"Even now he is trying to overthrow this kingdom we have fought so hard to keep from our neighbours. I have been honest to you for as long as ever, I would not begin to do so, especially at such a crucial moment in our kingdom," Lokar continued. "He is a traitor and _he_ is the liar, not I. Without further conflict, please make your decision so justice can return to Kairu*!"

Mumbling slowly got louder as it filled the room. Maya stared at the large room rather nonchalantly while Lokar had to hide his grin behind his grey hand. Ky continued to seethe in anger and his fist trembled in rage. He tried to catch Maya's eye, but she was too busy looking ahead at nothing. After no time at all, the last hand cast in their vote. In the same amount of time, Lokar stood up from throne once again and addressed the crowd, a sinister smile growing against his features.

"People of Kairu! My subjects! My friends. These four men; Boaddai, Connor, Ky and Boomer, have been found-" Ky's fist tightened and his eyes were closed tightly, waiting for the forbidden answer. "-guilty. Their sentences will be death. You are all invited to join me and my granddaughter in two mornings from today to witness their burning at a stake." Ky's eyes widened at the response and he let his body collapse to the hard, cold ground, despite the carpet blanketing the tiles, under his weak arms. He didn't cry, but; instead, felt a sort of weight lift from his shoulder.

"But grandfather," Maya suddenly interrupted calmly. Before continuing, she stood up and brushed her black skirt; as if she had been sitting there for years and had collected dust. "Don't you believe death is too kind?" She slowly descended the steps until she was in front of the black haired boy. "They put us all through years of pain and they will get the quick way out? I will admit to you, my friends. I was once an accomplice of these four men. One was even my lover." A loud gasp echoed in the high ceiling room. Boaddai and Connor looked at Ky and Boomer fiercely.

"I was blinding by being raised by Boaddai, but when I discovered that I was Lord Lokar's granddaughter, I saw the light. I had another place to go; I was no longer stuck. I kept this a secret for years, too ashamed of my past actions. You are all my trusted friends and I believe it is time I was honest and face my past by telling you all this. Death is too kind. We must punish them for everything they have done to us." Tears started to clump to her eyelashes and, like a waterfall, lowered down her cheek to her chin. "Death is too simple," she repeated. "Too easy. Let them suffer as we have suffered. We can not let them take the easy way out and haunt us for eternity!"

As Maya finished her speech, the room erupted with cheers and chants. Maya smiled at her grandfather, who smirked back. Kneeling on one knee, Maya grabbed Ky's chin and forced him to face her. "I hope you enjoy Hell," she said sinisterly before gently brushing her lips against his. In one quick motion, Maya was pulled up by her wrist and a loud slap echoed through the hall. Everything was quiet. No one moved. No one exhaled. Maya slowly raised her hand to lip. Blood. It dribbled down her plump lips and flowed down her chin. Drip. Drip. Ky stared at the new marks that stood out against the lighter red carpet.

"I-I'm sorry grandfather. I only did it so he would remember what he has lost," Maya stuttered hesitantly, still stuck in a daze. Lokar nodded but made no sign of apology.

"Take them away!" he ordered. A new set of guards marched from behind the prisoners and grabbed them from their elbows and, before letting them stand up, dragged them behind them. "Maya, I would like it if you would prepare for our dinner now. Make sure everyone will be in the dinning hall by eight." Maya curtsied and left right behind the guards. As the door was just about to close, they heard Lokar say, "the youngest of our prisoners will serve as slaves in our kingdom as their elders rot in the dungeons. Let this be a warning to all traitors and those who oppose Kairu." The loud cheer was cut off as the monstrous doors slammed shut.

* * *

*Because I am soooooo creative, I decided to name Lokar's kingdom/country/location that he owns...Kairu. So when **K**airu is spelt with a capital K, then it is the place. When **k**airu is spelt with a lower case k, then it is the weird energy stuff I don't even try to pretend to understand. Got it? No? Not my problem any more XD

**I really hope you like this chapter and I would**** really appreciate it if would leave behind a review. I also would LOVE if you continued to read this story. I promise, it will get better. Hopefully I can update soon, but with my exams continuing this week, I might not be able to next week. Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ky: I seriously do _not_ know who's worst; you or Lokar.

Maya: That _is_ a tough one.

Me: Comparing me to your enemy? Whoa...that is so cool. Thanks.

Maya: As I said, that's a tough one.

Me: Well, take you time with it. You have this entire story to make you decision.

Ky: Wait...there's more? I thought you were just making one-shots!  
Me: Well, I was planning on just writing one-shots for a while until I had time, but I already promised it. And I love torturing you all...I mean, I love writing this story and want others to enjoy reading it.

Ky: Th-there's more? N-no. This cannot be happening. *starts hyperventilating*

Maya: It's okay Ky, we can get through this, just like all the other stories.

Me: If he wasn't hyperventilating this would be a perfect photo of you two. Guess I have this ENTIRE story to get a perfect shot.

*Ky passes out*

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you see that? That was soooooo funny.

Maya: Ky, Ky! Wake up you idiot! Don't leave me alone with this insane monster!

Me: *hug them both at the same time* I love you guys!


	2. Stained Hem

Okay...wow, it's been a long time. I'm so sorry! I'm horrible, I know. The important thing is that there is another chapter now! YAY! Well, I hope you all like it!

* * *

**For Chapter**

**Words**: 1,363

* * *

Maya sighed and grabbed her aching forehead. It was pounding with everyone's cheers and thoughts from the room that had just been sealed shut. She leaned against the enormous doors and hid her face with her hands so her scream were muffled. "Milady," a feminine voice greeted from in front of her. The bluette looked up and forced a soft smile.

"Aqua, you can get up now. No need to be so formal." Maya waved away the sounds of protest. "I will be attending dinner with my grandfather this evening and I would like it if I could freshen up before the meal. It's so gross in there." Aqua had to cover her mouth to stifle the laugh, which was a rare, yet a nice sight.

"Of course, Lady Maya. Any preference to your appearance for tonight?" Aqua asked politely.

"Anything will do, I suppose. Just nothing to shockingly bright or extravagant. Lord Lokar finds it attracts too much attraction from all the wrong men." Without another word, Aqua bowed before scurrying down the long hallway. As the girl hurried away, the smile on Maya's lips lowered. She looked both ways down the hall before marching down the other direction.

* * *

"Why didn't we know about this?" Boaddai roared while accidentally spiting lightly on the boy's faces. The guard's hold on the elder tightened and he was forced away from the teenage boys.

"What do you mean? Why should I have told you about my love life?" Ky scoffed.

"You have a bond with the enemy Ky. Even if you are not destined to be, which is evident since you two are enemies, you have crossed paths in a very deep level. Keeping secrets with another forms a very strong relationship," Connor explained while glaring at Boaddai. Before anyone else could respond, a clinking sound of heels was becoming louder. The soldiers straightened up and shoved the prisoners on their knees.

"What the hell-" Ky started to yell but then he noticed that in front of him was a black hem and he immediately stopped talking.

"I will take the prisoners from here," Maya said strictly with her hands finding their way against her hips. The guards started to argue but it did not take long for Maya to shoo them away. "I am perfectly capable to take care of myself, gentlemen. These are weak and defenceless men and no match for a girl in sharp heel and a knife hiding on a chain in her corset. Go ahead, you can always look if you want." Boomer and Ky had to contain their smiles. The guards bowed low and left right away. "Cowards," they heard Maya mutter quietly. She then turned towards them and looked down at them in disgust. "Get up," she spat. "Kissing my feet won't get you anywhere. You're fate has already been written."

The four men rose slowly and it took longer than it should have as their knees cracked and the bruises stopped them. Maya sneered at the pathetic sight. "If you even think about trying to get away I will not stay my hand and make sure you do not survive a moment longer, understand?" She didn't need a response, or even a nod, so she didn't wait for one. "You have questions, I know. So please, feel free to ask anything." Her lips formed into a smirk and she could tell they were not happy.

Ky swallowed his saliva and felt his heart sink as she looked down upon them. "Why," Ky coughed, "why did you save us instead of killing us?" As she walked around them in a circle, her hands still on her hips, Maya pretended to think about it before she answered. "Don't get your hopes up, Ky. That is not how it works. I'm not a spy, an espionage, a double agent. It's not because I'm on your side. It's not because I'm in turmoil over my feelings over you." She said this as she was behind him. Her breath was on his neck and he caught himself straightening up in front of her, causing her to smirk. "I think you've forgotten, Ky. I don't have a heart. Yes, I technically do because how else would I be alive? But I think you know what I meant. I thought it would be more interesting to make you our slaves than to kill you. Do I need any more reasons?"

"You disgusting traitor," Boaddai shouted as he ran towards her with his fist raised. Even though he was injured, he moved fairly quickly, only a little less than he's usually speed, but unfortunately for him Maya had the advantage in agility. She quickly ducked as the fist came towards her and while she went through his legs to get to his other side, she pulled out a crystal dagger and ripped it from her throat. Boaddai found a knife at his throat in a matter of moments.

"I warned you," she hissed. "I told you that I would not hesitate to end your life. But simply because I want you to owe _me_, I will let you live. Don't consider this a gift or generosity. When the day comes, you will serve me because I spared your life and if you are anything, Master Boaddai, you always repay your debts. This is the second time I have spared your life, it would be wise not to test me a third time." Boaddai struggled from her grasp and pushed her away, which caused her to laugh.

"Oh this is much more fun than I expected," she chuckled. "Please, ask something else. Boomer, Connor, you two are awfully quiet. Feel free to ask anything and I assure you I will answer honestly." She did a spin around them so her dress lifted, revealing silver heels.

They did not speak.

Maya pouted playfully and continued to dance around the group. "Don't be shy, I don't bite. Usually." This was not Maya. Boomer shut his eyes and tried to contain his anger but it didn't take long for him to yell.

"This isn't you, Maya. Stop acting like this. It isn't you," Boomer said urgently. Maya immediately stopped dancing and stared at him in shock. Anger quickly took over. The blue haired girl marched up to the blonde so that they were almost nose to nose.

"Isn't me?" Saliva sprayed him. "Isn't me? How the bloody hell would you know? Let me tell you something, Boomer. Something I told Ky only days before the battle. This. This..._ disgrace_ you think I am is the real me. I was once what I thought I must be so that I would not be shut out as an out cast. I was blinded by the loyalty to whom I thought was my grandfather." She looked over to the redakai master and sneered as she got closer to him. "I am fighting for a better, stronger world. Whether you think it is my right path or not does not concern me. I am nothing but myself."

The granddaughter grabbed her forehead and leaned away from the others. "I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled. She walked to the window and as soon as she did, vomit made it's way through her make up stained lips. It splashed her dress and Maya immediately started to wobble on the spot.

"Maya!" Ky cried out, but as he made his way to her side he was stop.

"Milady." The sound of shoes rushing against the tile sounded through the empty stone hallway." Aqua told me that you still haven't taken your medicine, you should hurry before you lose all of your lunch."

"Yes, I believe she is right. Thank you Marine. Call some guards to take them to their cell now." Marine grabbed her lady and let her lean against her, even though Marine was smaller than Maya. A pair of guards made their way back to them and started to push the slaves in the opposite direction that Marine was taking Maya.

"I don't think she was being very honest at all," Boomer mumbled to Ky. He couldn't help but nod.

* * *

I really hope you like this hcapter and I would just love it if you left behind a **REVIEW**. That would be great! Also, thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter; Maddy Baddy, Chocobarsx2 and OoooQueen2013oooO and everyone else you favourited and followed! It just made my day!

Also, this is a multi chapter story so things wouldn't happen right away to avoid a rush story line. If Maya becomes good, then it might take a while. I hope you still like reading it though!

Maya: W-what...I thought this story was done because you were gone for so long.

Me:Yeah, I know. I feel really bad about that but I'm back now!

*Ky and Maya look at each other*

Ky and Maya: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I'm so glad you guys missed me, you're making me blush.

Maya: Why do you love torturing us so much?

Ky: How are we going to make it through this story?

Me: You two are so funny. You don't see Boomer complaining, though. You're being silly.

Boomer: Well, I'm just saving my breath because she's going to write more anyways.

Ky: Boomer! You're still alive!

Boomer: Yup.

Maya: Don't give up Boomer, as long as we have each other.

Boomer: I'm just enjoying the show. I got to go now, my popcorn is probably ready now.

Me: You sit in corners with popcorn watching your ships to?

Boomer: Yeah! So fun. *Boomer walks away.*

Me:...0.o Boomer is a fanboy...AWESOME!

*Ky and Maya collapse.*


	3. Tight Corset (warning: causes dizziness)

**For Chapter**

**Words**: 1,161

* * *

"_Good morning," Ky said before leaning down and capturing Maya's lips. The kiss was quick and after he moved her bangs out of her face to show him her eyes. She stirred under his embrace and turned onto her back to face him._

"_Oh, good morning," she smiled. They kissed once again and this time it was long and sweet. As they broke apart they smiled at each other." I just want to stay here," the bluette muttered as she collapsed against Ky's strong arms. "I don't want to go look for Kairu or train. I just want to sleep all day." _

"_How 'bout I go make you breakfast so you can stay in bed longer? Waffles sound good?" Maya nodded and closed her eyes again._

"_Thank you," she murmured before sleep grabbed hold of her once again. Ky smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek._

"_I love you," he muttered before leaving the warmth of their bed. _

Maya woke up immediately and gasped for any form of breath. She clutched her chest and as tears started to stream down her cheeks she coughed and hacked back her sobbing. "Get a hold of yourself," she scolded herself. "It was just a dream, just a dream." She shook her head and then wiped away all the salty water off her cheekbones and chin. "Just a dream," she continued her mantra and before long she clutched her stomach and leaned over her bed so that her last night's dinner could escape. After upchucking her meals she started to chug the glass of wine that was next to her bed and swallowed her medication with it. Her purple eyes closed tightly as soon as the purple and yellow swirls started to take over her vision.

As her eyes once again became clear she looked around her room and sighed neither contently nor sadly at the appearance of her room. It was one of the two colourful places in the castle and Maya was grateful that she was the one that could design it. Her only disappointment was that her daisy was no longer growing in the middle of the room like it was back at the Monastery. _"No,"_ Maya stopped herself. _"Don't think of that place. It is no longer your home- it was never your home."_ Images of her life in the peaceful and secluded place flooded her memories and Maya didn't like it. She shook her head, trying to make them disappear. But they didn't. "Stop it!" she yelled and tears jumped of her eyelids to the purple comforter and white silk nightdress. She grabbed the dagger from her bedside table and threw it at the wall. "Just stop," she muttered to herself.

A quiet gasp broke Maya's concentration. "Milady," Aqua said. "Are you quite alright?" The maid rushed to her lady's bedside and checked her forehead.

"Yes, indeed. I fear I just had a bad dream," Maya admitted.

"Yet another?" Aqua asked politely. "At this rate I do believe that we should ask the court physician for some medication for these nightmares."

"That is not necessary," Maya denied. "I do not wish to take anymore medication than I must and it not a big problem. I will manage just fine."

"If you wish it, so be it," Aqua nodded her head slowly even though she looked far from convinced. If you would like, I have planned a most beautiful outfit today. I was thinking about-" and at this point the words Aqua said were mumbled. Maya had agreed to the maid's planning and got dress with very few words, only answering Aqua's questions about whether her corset was too tight or too loose. Maya thought about her previous words, however. _"I never said they were nightmares, simply a bad dream," _Maya thought to herself. She didn't understand why it was automatically assumed that a bad dream was also a nightmare. A nightmare was supposed to cause fear while a bad dream made you uncomfortable instead. A small smile graced Maya's lips. _"What do you call a dream which causes you both fear and discomfort?"_ As she asked herself the question, she already knew the answer. Reality, of course.

The day went by quickly after Marine had offered her her breakfast. Scones and jam, tea, and fruit. It was delicious but despite this, Maya was full within a half hour. It felt like forever had past since her previous meal when lunch finally came around. After her violin, history, mathematics and Japanese lessons Maya was exhausted. She could not show it, though. When she walked into the dinning room to join her grandfather and the E-teens, she forced a smile to hide her weariness. "Good morning," she said with fake cheer. She made her way along the long table so that she could sit in her regular spot next to Lokar. "Good afternoon Ky, Boomer," she said unconsciously. It wasn't until a few seconds later did Maya realize her words and stop.

The bluette turned around and looked at the boys, as if she was fully taking the scene in. "Marine," she ordered, "get me my dagger. I think I left it in the wall." Lokar raised his eyebrow at his granddaughter's actions, but simply continued to read the newspaper.

"Of course, milady," Marine bowed before leaving the room. Boomer and Ky looked at each other and fear passed through their eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Maya growled. "Answer me before I strangle you."

"Y-you...we are your new servants, Lady Maya," Boomer answered, watching Ky from the corner of his eyes. The black haired boy simply bowed along with Boomer, his face unreadable.

"Oh. Yes, of course. My apologies, I must have forgotten," Maya said with a dismissive wave of her head.

"Maya," Lokar said. "You look ill, are you alright?"

"Just a little tired, grandfather. I did not have the best sleep." Maya tucked herself into the chair and put a cloth on her lap.

"I will have Gallus prescribe you something to take before bed," Lokar said as he folded the paper when the food was served.

"I wish that you would not, I'm not sick. I already take something when I wake up I don't want to take something before I fall asleep."

"Fine, but if it continues then you must, understand?" Lokar asked quizzically.

"Yes, of course," Maya agreed.

"Well, that aside, I have some news to inform you of. In a week we will be having a ball and this time I intend for you to find a suitor, understand?" When she didn't respond he asked her again, harsher. Boomer looked at Ky and saw the hurt. He sighed and as much as he wanted to comfort his best friend, he couldn't until later and by then the scars would have cut too deep.

* * *

Me: So, Boomer, what do you think of the ship name Kya?

Boomer:Hmmm...well, I think it should be their daughters name.

Me: 0.o what? They're having a daughter?

Boomer: I've seen it, the future. They have a daughter and I think I'll plant Kya into their head.

Me: *shrugs shoulders* Yeah...that would probably work. Name your daughter your ship name. I wonder if John and Sherlock will ever name their son Johnlock.

Boomer:...They're both man, they can't have kids.

Me: Adoption, obviously! Come on Boomer, pick up the pace here.

Boomer: Wouldn't the kid already have a name...?

Me: STOP! I don't need to hear your logic.

Boomer: Right...

Me: Well, whatever. I think we should ask them about it.

Boomer: Good idea. Do we have time now, though?

Me: You're right...I have to study for a test. Next time, then. *walks away*

Boomer: And they call me stupid...*rolls eyes* She apologizes for the short chapter but hopes you still enjoy it. She doesn't own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu or any of characters except Aqua and Marine. This chapter was a little dull (her words, not mine) but she wants you to know that it is only to set things up and not to hate her for it. **PLEASE REVIEW**! (then we'll learn about Ky and Maya's reaction to Kya sooner.)


	4. Tight Corset (warning: causes fainting)

**For Chapter**

**Words: **2043

* * *

"Just...a little tighter," Marine huffed. Aqua stood behind her younger sister, chewing her nails nervously.

"Be careful," Aqua squeaked behind her hands. "You might break the string." Marine ignored the girl and put a foot against Maya's back to create a tougher pull.

"Watch what you're doing," May snapped. But before she could continue, her breath was strangled and she felt her lungs tighten.

"I think...that'll just about do it." Marine finished tying the corset and turned Maya to face her. Perfect. "There we go, you look fantastic."

"I look like a prostitute," Maya complained. She tried to pull up the dress but before she could really try, Marine slapped her hand away lightly.

"No you don't. You look sexy. Ignore the little chipmunk laughing in the background," Marine said sternly with her hands resting on her hips. At being found out, Aqua blushed and looked at the floor where her feet began to shuffle. "It'll be just enough to attract the attention of men."

Maya looked at her reflection in the mirror and twirled to get a better view. With a sigh, she added, "Lord Lokar will hate this. He'll get upset just like the time I wore that bright dress with all the glitter and sparkles."

"Lord Lokar is a party pooper," Marine snorted. "And I already thought of that. A lot of men will approach you for sure, hell you're the freaking princess for crying out loud, they're going to go up to you for the crown on your head more than the skin you show. Anyway, you get to know the ones you fancy and if they try to take advantage of your stuff then cross him off the list. You know...after you kick him in the-"

"Marine!" Aqua squealed. "You must think of the princess' comfort. Look at her, she can hardly breath! If she collapses at the ball Lord Lokar will have our heads!"

"You're being ridiculous, Aqua. Maya can breath just fi-" But when she heard a moderate thump from behind her, she sighed impatiently, her confident demeanour faded. "Call on the Court Physician. And don't run into Lord Lokar or anyone that might ask what you're doing and then tell Lord Lokar." Aqua nodded nervously before she started to run out of the room. Marine looked at her mistress and breathed out deeply. "Maybe I should loosen your corset just a little."

Aqua tried to rush down the hallways as quickly as she could without looking like she was running. Which was a lot harder than it sounded. The hallways were packed with nobles and servants alike, all preparing in their own way for the ball that was taking place later that evening. It was going to be a grand event, but with all those people crowded together Aqua was silently glad that Maya had given Marine and herself the night off.

As she rounded the final corner to the court physician's quarters, she ran straight into someone. She automatically started to bow lowly on the ground in apology but when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder she stopped. Looking up, she saw brown eyes looking down at her. She examined the boys face, looking at him in awe, and noticed that there were scars and dirt mucking up his probably handsome face. Realizing what she was doing, Aqua looked down at his offered hand with a blush.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," she stammered quietly.

"Nah, it was my bad," he replied with a wave of his huge hands. The two stood in front of each other awkwardly for a moment before Aqua jumped up and ran into the room that was on the other side of the brown-eyed boy.

"Glais," she called frantically through the door. The old physician looked up at her from examining one of the servants and knitted his eyes together.

"Yes, what is it Aqua?" he asked with a soothing voice.

"Marine tightened the corset too much so Maya couldn't breath and now she''s passed out and...could you come quickly please? Before Marine does something wrong again, like leave the curler on too long and then burns herself," Aqua rambled. The old man sighed in exhaustion but gathered a few bottles anyway.

"I thought we agreed that you were to deal with the dangerous equipment from now on," Glais shook his head.

"Yes, we did. But I didn't know dressing her was that dangerous and I can't take away all her duties," Aqua looked as if she was going to fall over in a panic. Glais came up to the young girl and placed a calming hand against her wrist, pulling her hand away from her teeth.

"It is fine, my dear. I will go and see the princess right away," he turned to the two boys, "and you two should get back to work before Lord Lokar discovers you're still here."

The physician left quickly and Aqua finally took a deep breath.

"Something happened to Maya?" the blue haired jumped at the sound of the masculine voice and had to grab her chest to make sure she was breathing right.

"I-I-I...you two are the new servants aren't you?" she said before immediately looking at her feet.

"How did you know?" Boomer replied.

"All new servants have to check with Glais to make sure that they are healthy enough to serve the Lord and the Lady. Unless you are sick or hurt you will not see Glais as a servant, and you don't seem to be ill," Aqua explained.

"We aren't servants; we're slaves-" Ky yelled but was then interrupted.

"Why aren't you scared of us? Haven't you heard, apparently we're abusers and traitors," Boomer asked while crossing his arms skeptically. "Is this some sort of test for Lokar, trying to find a reason to kill us?

"What? Oh no, absolutely not. I am not afraid because you do not appear to be scary." After waiting a moment so she could contemplate her next move, she asked, "is it true? That you and Princess Maya were in love?"

Suddenly Ky looked very sad. His shoulders sagged and his head started to bow. Realizing her mistake, Aqua awkwardly put a hand against his right shoulder. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I understand why you fell for her, however. She is very beautiful. She has done a lot for the kingdom." She started to walk away slowly but motioned for them to follow her.

"It's weird to think that she's going to get married soon," Boomer said while catching up with the short maidservant. "As long as I can remember, Ky and My have always had thing for each other. I can't think of her with anyone else." Aqua shook her head with a faint giggle at Maya's nickname.

"Lord Lokar sets up some balls every now and then for Maya to find a husband, but she never finds anyone," Aqua explained. "I do not believe that tonight will be the night she does."

"He sounded pretty serious though," Boomer contradicted. He sent Ky a worried glance, but his best friend just looked to the ground, seeming to be lost in thought. "Isn't he going to force her to chose someone?"

Aqua tilted her head as if she was scanning her brain for a proper answer. After a couple silent seconds she finally replied, "he might try. I still believe that Maya will not commit to someone that she does love or believe that she may love in the future. She is very strong willed and stubborn; she does not want to disappoint her grandfather but while her future companion will be at her side for most likely the rest of her life, Lord Lokar is getting old and will eventually be forced to leave his grand-daughter no matter what they want. But I must admit, he does seem to be more persistent this time."

"How's that?" Ky finally said after he looked up. He looked at Aqua pleadingly and she found that she could not refuse even when she was biting down on her tongue.

"He does not usually partake in the plannings of events, that is usually Princess Maya's responsibility."

"She does a lot around here. What does Lokar do?" Boomer snorted. The girl looked at the boy with a hint of warning.

"He is the Lord of Kairu, I would watch your tongue in his kingdom or you will in fact lose your life." She sighed "He has many duties." She held her head high up and gave no more answers.

The three continued to walk down the hall. Ky was once again deep in thought and Boomer watched him from the corner of his eyes. With a deep sigh that Aqua found sickening down to her core, Boomer asked for Ky, "why do you think that Lokar is trying to have Maya marry so quickly now?"

This made Aqua stop walking. She turned to the boys but only looked at Ky. Her intense turquoise eyes seemed to pierce his very soul and even through his discomfort he gladly met her eyes. "She did not allow you to die," she said simply without breaking eye contact. "You are here and bonded contracts do not shatter easily." Without offering any explanations, Aqua looked away and started to make her way down the hall once again.

Ky and Boomer looked at each with a hint of confusion but not wanting to loose Aqua, in the loud and crowded hall they ran after her. "I don't get it," Ky asked as they reached her." Aqua looked at him and waiting for him to expand. "That doesn't explain anything."

"Lord Lokar is very wise; he knows better than to let loose ends fly. He knows that he has to tie them before the whole string unwinds. I do not know for sure, I have spoken very few words to my lord, but I believe he is doing everything he can to avoid loosing Maya. She is the very heart of the city and he knows that without her Kairu would quickly fall apart." Aqua's words seemed to confuse them even more."

"You make her sound like a saint!" Ky yelled. The motions in the hallway stopped and Aqua's usual calm face hardened in impatiences.

"A year ago, when she had just escaped you and your masters, a young boy of around seven was very sick. He was surely going to die and there was no known medicine to cure the boy. She employed scientists of the highest skill to find a cure and spent every moment, ones she could spare and ones she could not, at that family's side to help with anything they needed. In three days she hardly slept or ate. She did whatever she could for the family, all the chores too, so that they could spend time with their son in case the worst happened. She even spent her nights with the boy so that they could rest and that he would not be left alone.

"The boy died on the fourth day. She planned the funeral and wake for the family so that they could mourn and paid all the expenses. She was sick for weeks afterwards. All this for a family that she did not know. All this while ignoring her needs. All this only days after she escaped the torture and pain you put her through. Saints are not real, Princess Maya is."

The boys stared at Aqua with their mouth agape. Not wanting to remember that unfortunate tale, the rest of the hall's occupants continued whatever they were doing , ignoring them, though some did glare at Ky.

"People do not change so drastically, Ky Stax. Their situations do," Aqua said, emotionless. She then bowed and when she lifted her head, she said goodbye, "if you will excuse me, these are Princess Maya's quarters." The young girl turned around on her heels sharply and left without another word, leaving the two newly employed to be even more confused than before.

* * *

Boomer: *stares at me for a long time* I've never seen a ghost before *eating popcorn*

Me:0.o what? I'm still alive! Hello, I'm not even transparent.

Boomer: *shrugs shoulders* You've been gone a long time so...

Me: I know! I don't even want to think about how long that was. *shivers* But hopefully I can update more since it's summer.

Boomer: You should. The readers deserve it.

Me: I know they do. My readers are wonderful and patient. I really appreciate them. I'm glad that I can give them this longer-than-usual chapter. I didn't do that on purpose, because I don't just write my chapters to be a certain length, but it turned out pretty nice that it was at least 2000 words. I hope I can write you all longer chapters again. Do you think there was something wrong with this chapter?

Boomer: Don't ask me, I'm bias.

Me: What about you my lovely readers? Was it too rushed? Too much dialogue? Too much explanation? Too confusing? Too boring? Too...something? Please tell me if I did something wrong so I can fix it!

Boomer: You are really freaking out...let's change the subject to something other than this story. Oh yeah, I heard that you started watching season 2 of Redakai recently.

Me: Way to change the subject away from this story, a REDAKAI fanfic...but yeah! I am so lucky that I found it. I was just looking around for something redakai and BAM I found it and I am PUMP! I just started like two minutes after writing the chapter and thought, hey, why not mention something that happened in the first couple minutes that bothered me in this author note thing at the end.

Boomer: *crosses arms* What was wrong with it?

Me: Oh nothing really, I was just a little upset that Maya had told them about Lokar being her grandfather already. I wanted to see the scene when it happened. Oh well. I am so excited though! I love the theme song/intro. Makes me laugh. But I've hardly watched any of it yet. I hope it has some great Kya scenes (love that ship name, so pretty).

Boomer: I have some news on that, by the way. I mentioned the name to My and Ky.

Me: *jumps up and down* ...and?

Boomer: Sorry, I'll be right back. This popcorn isn't salty enough.

Me: ...

Me:WHY?! I will get him back, so he must tell us! Next chapter for sure! *runs after Boomer*

Ky: *walks in with Maya* Why did we only show up at the end?

Maya: *in a whisper* Does it matter? At least she isn't talking to us.

Ky: I guess...

Maya: Gloxinia does not own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *cough* thankfully *cough* And she apologizes for not updating in so long. She hopes that you all will still read this story and that you enjoy it! Please review! Now let's go before she comes back! *runs away while pulling Ky with her.*


End file.
